Dorobô no unmei
by KiruaSilva Zoldyck
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une impertinente voleuse qui a volé un mystérieux coffre, elle se fera courser tout le long par la police japonaise, puis subira quelques traitements spéciaux par des personnages d'Hunter x Hunter, mixte d'humour et de frissons, voici mon premier One Shot! Soyez cléments x)


[ONE SHOT]: Dorobō no unmei

Un soir du mois de Juillet, a la capitale du Japon Tokyo, l'inspecteur Nakamori de la police, division des vols, et ses hommes transportaient une caisse contenant un coffre dont personne n'a encore vu le contenu, doutant qu'un certain voleur fantôme veuille s'en approprier, le fourbe inspecteur prit des initiatives avant même que le bonhomme en blanc n'envoie de lettres…

« Dépêchez vous ! On ne sais pas quand le Kid pourrait frapper ! Nous devons embarquer cette caisse au plus vite a l'avion qui la transportera vers New York la ou se trouve son propriétaire- »

Mais quelqu'un coupa Nakamori dans son élan d'excitation, le Conseillé et Conservateur Jirokichi Suzuki…

« Le propriétaire étant un ami de longue date qui a bien voulu prêter son bien a mon musé pour que je l'expose, et c'était un franc sucés, j'avais fait la une des journaux hahahaha ! »

Cependant l'inspecteur n'était pas seul…Il y avait également une jeune fille en extase faisant les louanges de son héro vêtu de blanc

« Kid-sama va encore réussir ! Ahh si je pouvais le voir ! Kid-sama est trop cool, c'est le meilleur !Ahh Kid-sama… »

« S-Sonoko… » Dit l'amie d'enfance de cette dernière : Ran Mouri, gênée par le comportement de son amie…

Mais il n'y avait pas que ces personnes ordinaires… En effet il y avait également un Détective Hors du commun, sous les traits d'un enfant, Shinichi Kudô allias Conan Edogawa veillait au grain…

« Dépêchez vous d'embarquer la caisse ! Nous ne sommes pas la pour nous amuser ! Cette fois Kid ne pourra pas la voler ! Mon plan est infaillible, capteurs de poids, lasers, pièges en tout genres, impossible pour cet idiot de gamin en deltaplane de s'enfuir cette fois ! » S'écriait l'inspecteur ayant l'air sur de lui…

Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport, tout se passait bien… Jusqu'au moment ou l'une des voitures de police prit feu… Sans raison apparente ?! Les policiers a bord furent sauvés in extrémis, cependant c'était l'occasion rêvée pour dérober le coffre du fourgon blindé… Cet accident ressemblait plutôt a une diversion, tel étaient les pensées du petit détective, mais dès qu'il fut arrivé au fourgon, trop tard… Tout les pièges étaient H.S et le coffre disparu, tout ce qu'il pu voir c'était une silhouette féminine aux longs cheveux châtaigne, s'enfuyant sur un jet privé …

« Ce n'est pas Kid, j'en suis certain, ce n'est pas son style. Je dois prévenir l'inspecteur » Pensait le jeune Conan…

L'inspecteur et ses hommes poursuivait le jet privé …Prenant son haut-parleur l'inspecteur se mit a crier…

« ARRÊTEZ-VOUS ! AU NOM DE LA LOIE JE VOUS ARRÊTE POUR VOL ET AGRESSION D'OFFICIERS EN SERVICE ! »

Mais en vain… La poursuite dura toute la nuit, et quand ils pensaient l'avoir encerclé, le jet s'évapora mystérieusement comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore, c'est qu'il poursuivaient un leurre depuis le début et que le voleur en question était encore sur le lieux du crime… Alors ce dernier pu s'échapper trompant la vigilance de la police japonaise et du jeune Détective qui n'était en réalité même pas intéressé a l'affaire en question.

Au bureau de Jirokichi, il était apparemment au téléphone avec quelqu'un…

« Toutes mes excuses… Voila comment cela s'est produit, mais ne t'en fait pas nous allons retrouver ce maudit voleur ! Il ne c'en tirera pas aussi facilement crois-moi foi de Jirokichi Suzuki ! » Déclara le Conseillé hors de lui

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Avec la description que ce gamin, Edogawa-kun a donné a la police, je vais me charger du reste, enfin. Mes contacts se chargeront du reste. »

Le conseillé était perplexe de la dernière phrase de son ami…

« Que veux-tu dire par la ? » Lui demanda-il…

« C'est très simple Jirokichi. Le voleur est surement venu a New York »

« QUOI ?! MAIS COMMENT ?! » S'écria Jirokichi avec stupeur

« Il y a des enchères souterraines a cette période, quoi de mieux pour empocher le maximum d'argent en peu de temps ? C'est la mafia qui gère ces enchères, même les objets interdits a la vente peuvent y être présents. »

« J'ignorai l'existence d'un tel endroit à New York… »

« C'est surtout un piège a rats, l'appât idéale pour ce petit voleur de bas étages mais sois-en certain, il n'arrivera pas a cette enchère, surtout qu'elle a lieux en Septembre. »

Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Jirokichi …

« Je vois, et donc ce voleur ou plutôt cette voleuse ne le sait pas, elle vient pour les petites enchères de ce genre, mais tu l'auras déjà capturée grâce a tes hommes ! »

« Exactement, sur ce je dois passer quelques appels. »

Le mystérieux homme raccrocha sans laisser Jirokichi ajouter la moindre parole…

« Toujours aussi mystérieux… Mais le rire qu'il essayait de contenir dans sa froideur m'a tout dit : Il est certain de gagner ce pari. Hahahahaha je suis impatient de connaître les détails ! »

Du côté de cette fameuse voleuse, elle n'avait pas réussi a ouvrir le coffre et avait décidé de le revendre a New York comme l'avait prédit l'ami de Suzuki..

« Maudit soit cette police Japonaise, ils avaient surement un utilisateur de Nen qui a verrouillé le coffre ! Bon sang moi qui voulais voir ce qu'il renfermait… M'enfin tant pis je vais le revendre ici, ils sont trop idiots pour penser que le voleur irait se jeter dans la gueule du loup en allant a New York ou que le fameux voleur est une voleuse, et puis qui croirait au témoignage d'un gamin de 7 ans ? Je gagne. »

La voleuse passa par une ruelle sombre, c'était son 2ème jour depuis le vol du coffre, mais elle n'aurait jamais du passer par la. Une aiguille entailla sa joue, une aiguille en Nen.

« Que ?! »

Sortant de l'ombre, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs de jais…

« C'était un avertissement, pour la prochaine aiguille je vise la tête. »

Déclara le jeune homme en toute froideur…

« Irumi… Zoldyck ?! Oh… non »

La voleuse était choquée, un assassin de la famille Zoldyck en personne, cette famille connue pour son invincibilité et sa richesse

« Tu as trois secondes, ensuite tu mourras. » Déclara Irumi aussi froidement qu'un iceberg

« Je n'ai pas le choix, cette fois je dois fuir, pas le temps de combattre. »

Créant de la vapeur avec son Nen, elle s'enfuit a toute vitesse pendant que le jeune homme restait immobile… Un sourire arbora son visage, il décrocha son téléphone

« Hm, oui c'est bon. Je vous ai envoyé ses coordonnées. Vous ne la perdrez pas, un nano-traceur GPS est coagulé avec son sang, vous ferez le transfert sur mon compte, merci bien. »

Du côté de la fameuse voleuse, elle courait jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute une petite fille apparemment …

« Ah ! Excuse-moi petite ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

La petite fille se releva, elle n'avait pas d'expression sur le visage, enfin des yeux complètement noirs… Nanika

« Donne-moi ton bras droit. »

Prise de panique, la voleuse s'enfuit, elle connaissait apparemment bien les capacités de cet enfant.

Elle pu se reposer un jour, pensant que tout était terminé, mais dès qu'elle fut entrée dans un restaurant pour diner le serveur n'était autre qu'Hisoka le Magicien, l'orchestre présent était dirigé Kuroro, et les musiciens n'étaient autre que Machi, Sharnalk, Franklin, Korutopi, Nobunaga, Bonorenof, Phinks, Feitan, Karuto et Shizuku …

« Que puis-je faire pour vous servir ? Khkhkhkhkhkh ~» Demanda Hisoka avant de découper le verre d'eau qu'elle tenait en morceaux avec une seule carte…

« MAIS JE RÊVE ?! Oui c'est ça…Je rêve…Caaaalme toi…La Brigade Fantôme ne peut pas être la !- »

Avant même qu'elle ne sorte de ses pensées, on entendit « Indoor Fish ! »

Les fameux poissons de Nen crées par Kuroro firent leur apparition, elle était encerclée, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, Franklin la cribla de balles, elle fut expulsée hors du restaurant par la fenêtre, chance pour elle qu'elle n'ait que des égratignures grâce a son propre Nen… Elle fuit encore une fois…

Kuroro sortit son téléphone …

« Ici Kuroro, notre mission est terminée, le contrat est validé, merci de m'avoir libéré de la chaine qui pointait mon cœur. »

Et le jour suivant, pensant que rien n'aurait pu être pire, elle allait revendre le coffre, une belle somme d'un milliard de jenis, mais quand elle rencontra l'acheteur, ce n'était nul autre que Pariston…

Il affichait un large sourire sur son visage qui ne disait rien de bon…

« Yosh, attrapez-la. »

Les 10 autres Zodiaques se montrèrent et le regardaient avec une aura noire et des yeux rouges sanglants de bêtes affamées, durant ce court laps de temps elle en profita pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible, mais Pariston avait déjà fait ce qu'il voulait faire, il lui avait placé un autre traceur, vu que le premier avait arrêté d'émettre… Et le cycle continu…

Le lendemain encore ! Rien…

« Je ne comprend pas… Comment font-ils pour me trouver a chaque fois, au moins je n'aurai plus de surprises je crois… ? J'espère… »

Quelque chose brisa la vitre… Le scénario allait devenir comique…

Tonpa entrant par la fenêtre, large sourire aux lèvres

« NON MAIS PAS LUI ! » s'écria-elle dégoutée

« Je suis plus malin que toi, je t'ai retrouvée comme tu le vois, je vais t'expliquer ce qui va se passer, en fait tu vas devenir folle, c'est la vie, faudra t'y faire ma belle, tu vas être poursuivie comme ça jusqu'à crevaison, et a la fin c'est bien moi le vainqueur héhé. Tu ne peux plus rien faire, car moi Tonpa gagnerai quand même. Allez, deviens folle. »

Elle pensait pouvoir le battre, après tout c'est un bouffon, se disait-elle mais par derrière entrant par la porte, Biezeff allias l'ex président du Goltô, réputé pour ses viols en tout genre, il avait bien de l'expérience celui-ci. Il bloqua les bras de la voleuse…

« Du calme, tu n'es pas mon genre de toute façon ! »

« A L'AIDE BORDEL ! »

Tonpa sourit puis sortit deux mini-cadavres, ceux des deux Kimera Ants morts Shauapufu et Montutuyupi

« What the… » pensa-elle sous le choque et répugnée par l'odeur nauséabonde des cadavres…

« Tu vois ces cadavres ? » Déclara Tonpa

« Et bien au lieu d'utiliser des poissons…Il va utiliser ces morts » rétorqua Biezeff.

Tonpa se mit a la gifler avec les deux cadavres, de belles grosses baffes a la Tonpa, il s'amusait de plus en plus d'ailleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'évanouir…

Quand elle se réveilla, elle n'était plus a YorkShin ou New York, elle était dans la forêt du NGL, allongée sur quelque chose de doux…Et tenant quelque chose entre les mains…En effet ! Elle était allongée sur le cadavre de Rammott le Kimera Ant strip-teaseur et tenait entre ses mains la tête éclatée de ce dernier.

« NON MAIS ! DEGEULASSE AU SECOURS ! BEURK BEURK BEURK ! »

Elle recula brusquement, a bout de tout ce qui lui arrivait, elle n'avait même plus le coffre… La elle se dit que rien d'autre ne lui arrivera…. Elle avait bien tort, car elle fut capturée par l'armée du NGL et subit plusieurs tortures assez…Spéciales, car c'était Neferupitô qui s'en occupait, qui sait qui a bien pu lui remettre la tête aux épaules, mais ce qui était sur, c'est que c'était temporaire

« Essayons cela-nyah, oh oui ! Je pourrai aussi essayer de faire comme cela-nyah ! Magnifique ! Je vois, je vois-nyah… Doctor Blyth. »

Des cris de terreurs pouvaient être entendus, une douleur insupportable, indescriptible, Pitô s'amusait bien a faire ses expériences d'après les miaulements qu'elle émettait…

Finalement au réveil de la voleuse, elle était visée par tout le monde… Gen'ei Ryôdan, Jūnishin, Hunters comme Ants, la elle était fichue … Cependant le coup de grâce fut donné après un bon Jajanken au ventre ! Le sang gicla de partout, démembrée puis décapitée par le dernier ds Zoldyck, Kirua arborant un large sourire de satisfaction, après que Kikyô se soit défoulée avec son éventail, Silva et Zeno jugeant la cible indigne de subir des attaques de Nen, ainsi la dernière flamme de vie de cette voleuse s'éteignait, la dernière chose qu'elle voyait après le Kirua assoiffé de sang , c'était un écran géant s'allumer, une silhouette noire sourire de toute ses dents… L'homme responsable de tout ce carnage…Cet homme si influant au point de contrôler même l'association des Hunters… « Anokata wa… »

« Voila ce qui arrive, quand on défi quelqu'un comme moi, on s'en mord les doigts et on y perd la langue. »

Depuis le ciel sur son deltaplane, un voleur vêtu de blanc avait vu la scène et pensa avec effroi… « Oï… si je l'avais volé…J'aurai eu le même sort ?! »

Fin


End file.
